


Unfinished Business

by Undefined20Something



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x18 coda, Angst, Despair, Destiel is canon, Episode Related, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pain, Post Episode s15e18, Pre Episode s15e19, Season15Episode18, drabble-ish length, not a fix-it necessarily, s15e18 spoilers y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undefined20Something/pseuds/Undefined20Something
Summary: “I just lost Eileen, I have somebody I want to save.”“AND I LOST CAS!” He finally lost his patience and could feel the anger running through his veins again and not just despair.“Yeah but that’s different, I just lost the love of my life.”Dean stared at his brother. It was now or never.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 243





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a coda before but, needless to say, this episode totally warranted it

"Dean? What’s wrong? Where’s Cas?"

He didn't move. He couldn't. How could he explain to Sam and Jack that Cas was gone. Finished. No more. Cas didn’t even get to say goodbye to them. Did they even know about the deal? Would he have to explain that and the reason why Cas was happy enough for the empty to come take him.

The words wouldn’t come out of his mouth. He was honestly afraid that if he opened his mouth he might throw up. He didn’t even get to say goodbye either.

“It came didn’t it?” Jacks voice was weak and defeated. Ok, so he knew obviously.

“What do you mean? What came?” Sam sounded frantic. Dean still couldn’t even look up from his knees. He was still sitting in the same place that Cas left him, however many hours ago that actually was. His eyes hurt, swollen with the amount of crying he had done. He couldn’t feel his legs, his arms were numb. Was this what being in shock felt like?”

“The Empty”. Jack sat down next to Dean. Not too close, but close enough that Dean was pretty sure that he instinctively got it. He never did give the kid a lot of credit. Maybe he should. Cas would want him too. “Cas made a deal with the empty, his life for mine. I think it finally collected on that bargain.”

“...Yes” His voice was hoarse and quiet but it sounded overwhelmingly loud in the absence of Cas.

“What the hell Dean, you just let it take him?”

“Fuck you Sam.” He didn’t raise his voice as he replied. He tried to stand up, but after many hours sitting there numb, he could hardly move. Jack thankfully grabbed his arm to help him up and to lean against the wall. “You have no idea what you are talking about. I just lost Cas so you can take your holier than thou crap and shove it right now.”

“We just lost Donna, Charlie, Bobby and all of the other universe people. Dammit Dean, its like the rapture outside - there is nobody here but us.”

“Yeah, well, then the world can wait a little bit. Obviously there is nobody to save and I need a moment.”

“Nobody to save? Do you hear yourself Dean?” He sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his hair. “I just lost Eileen, I have somebody I want to save.”

“AND I LOST CAS!” He finally lost his patience and could feel the anger running through his veins again and not just despair.

“Yeah but that’s different, I just lost the love of my life.”

Dean stared at his brother. It was now or never. “...Sam....it is different. You want to know why? Because you got to tell her you love her. You got to hold her, love her, and let her know she wasn’t alone in her feelings. I didn’t get that! I got what I always thought I couldn’t have just to have it ripped away. Cas made that deal with the empty to come take him when he was at his happiest. So with Billie banging down the door to kill us he finally told me he loved me just so the empty would come take him and death and save me. So fuck you Sam. At least you got to say the words and have the time you did.”

He pushed pass Sam and stalked out of the room. He was going to find a bottle of whatever alcohol he had on hand and drink the night away. Tomorrow he would worry about what to do about Chuck. He would cross that bridge, kill the son of a bitch and then? Then he would figure out some way to storm the empty and bring Cas back home. They had some unfinished business to discuss.


End file.
